Nikad
Nikad is 14 years old, he was born in 4688. He's 5'3 and he appears in History Of Nikad, History Of Nikad 2 and History of Nikad 3. There is going to be a History of Nikad 4 to finish the series. Nikad is the official role-play character of IloveJeice He's the clone of Goku GT and was created for the sole purpose of protecting the Earth. Quotes Power Waves/Attacks *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken *Kaioken x2 *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x4-20 *Galick Gun *Instant transmission *Power Ball *Final Kamehameha *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Wild Sense *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Finger Beam *Death Beam *Rapid Kamehameha *Rapid Kamehameha x10 *Regeneration *Can stand on very sharp points *Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Dodon Ray *Meteor Combination *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Finish Buster *Electricity Kamehameha *Wolf fang fist *Spirit Ball *Super Kick *Super Punch *Body Switch *Dragon Fist (Works During Super Saiyan 3 4 and 5) *True Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Ultra Dragon Fist *Murder Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan | Maximum Power Level: 45,000,000 x50 Stronger then Base *Super Saiyan 2 | 90,000,000 x2 Stronger than SSJ *Super Saiyan 3 | 36,000,000,000 x4 Stronger than SSJ3 *Golden Great Ape | 540,000,000,000 x2 Stronger than SSJ3 *Super Saiyan 4 | 360,000,000,000 2 Forms Bigger then Golden Great Ape and x10 Stronger than SSJ3 *Full Power Basic Form * *Super Saiyan 5 | 180,000,000,000,000 *Great Ape | 40,000 *Super Saiyan 6 | 1,067,482,674,784,783,088,352,782,892,068,256,029,455,673,602,773 *Super Saiyan 7| 893,037,683,770,256,375,626,753,529,673,046,729,582,528,672,820,303 *God Form (SSJ8-SSJ10) Unknown Yet Fusions: *Gogeta Fusion Characters *Gokad *Nikga Gokad's Power Waves *Big Bang Kamehameha *Big Bang Kamehameha x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 Nikga *(Same) *Instant Transmission Gokads Transformations: *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Nikag's Transformations: *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 Personality *Nice *Cool *Easily Annoyed *Heroic *Anger Issues History Nikad's Past: He was born on 4688. He is Uub's son and Pan's second son. His brother is Goku JR which is 36 Years Old He Never Saw Goku Before and he does See Goku At the End of History of Nikad 4 (Spoiler Alert) and the reason he talks about how the earth is so cool is because when he was 2 months old he was sent to space for 13 years. Nikad is Currently Fighting For their Lives to Save Earth With Hikari and Nobody Major Battles Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 1 Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 2 Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 2 (Second Part) Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 3 Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 4 Nikad vs Slan Nikad vs Mars Nikad vs Zero Nikad (and Zero) vs Yui and Zion Nikad vs Ethan Nikad vs Kenji Nikad vs Kika Body Abilities See your Soul Heat Vision Read Minds Can See up to Galxies Light Speed x2 Light Speed x4 Light Speed x8 Light Speed x16 Fast Moving Afterimage Energy Barrier Solar Flare Telekinesis Instant Transmission Can Summon a Power Pole Can Absorb Solar Radiation Spot Things Moving Faster then Light X Ray Vision Freeze People with Breath Able to Turn Invisible Infinite Mass Punch (2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Tons) Pressure Point Combat Torquasm-Rao Torquasm-Vo Able to Survive a Explosion of a Supernova, Universe Weaknesses Is Not Able to Survive a Omni Explosion No Formal Education Does not Absorb Major Explosion Blasts (Such as Super Explosive Wave or Any Other Things that Can Cause the Entire Planet to Explode) Cannot Overuse Infinite Mass Punch or will Suffer Internal Bleeding Theme Nikad's theme is a very heroic song and is also the theme of dragon ball. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlzhV3VHtuA Ultimates SSJ - Angry Kamehameha SSJ2 - Super Kamehameha SSJ3 - True Kamehameha SSJ4 - Dragon Fist SSJ5 - Super Dragon Fist Full Power Basic Form - Ultra Spirit Bomb SSJ6 - Electricity Kamehameha SSJ7 - Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun SSJ8 to SSJ10 - Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyan Category:Lookout Crew Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by IloveJeice